List of Cineplex Entertainment movie theatres
This is a list of Canadian movie theatres operated by Cineplex Entertainment, under the Galaxy, Cineplex Odeon, SilverCity, Cinema City, Famous Players, Colossus, Scotiabank Theatre, Cineplex Cinemas and Cineplex VIP Cinemas brandings. Current banners Cineplex Cinemas and Cineplex Odeon Cineplex Cinemas (French: Cinémas Cineplex) is the company's most widespread banner, with 102 locations as of June 2015. Although 42 of these locations carry the older Cineplex Odeon banner, the concept is the same. The newest locations feature a wide variety of movies and a variety of branded concessions. Locations range from small mall multiplexes to large, ultra-modern locations. Most locations are designated in larger populated cities. Cineplex VIP Cinemas Cineplex currently has 15 Cineplex VIP Cinemas presented by Scotiabank. Cineplex debuted this purpose-built concept around 1998 at Cineplex Odeon Varsity & VIP in Toronto, Ontario. VIP Cinemas are an enclosed space separate from the rest of the theatre, but implementation varies per theatre. For example, Lansdowne is a condensed location in Ottawa that has the VIP ticket booth on the first floor and the four VIP screens in one section of the third floor. The Queensway location at Etobicoke, on the other hand, has a separate building and entrance for its VIP cinemas and lounge. Cineplex VIP Don Mills is first VIP-only location. It features five screens, three which are 3D-capable. The VIP area has a stylized entrance, licensed lounge and bar with alcohol available to be served, alternative and traditional concessions food/drink products available in the lounge space, at a concession stand, and through in-theatre service. Due to the service of alcoholic beverages to guests, these spaces are only for guests who are 19+ (18+ in Alberta, Manitoba and Quebec). Inside each auditorium, there is reserved luxury seating complete (in most locations) with wide, leather, recliner-style seats and swing-out tray-tables. The movie selection is also adapted to this demographic, with a higher proportion of titles rated 14A and 18A, and such movies can even be exclusive to VIP within locations that play them. For example, the screenings for No Escape and Straight Outta Compton at the Lansdowne location are exclusive to VIP. Scotiabank Theatre Ten Cineplex complexes use the Scotiabank Theatre banner, though in the case of Montreal, Cinémas Banque Scotia is the main banner instead. Naming is based on the customer-loyalty program agreement made in 2007 between Cineplex and Scotiabank. These are treated as a flagship theatre for their area/region, and represents a premium corporate brand within the company, offering corporate and group events to wealthier/privileged clientele such as stockholders and company executives. Each location offers pizza, coffee, TimePlay and one to four premium large format screens featuring IMAX (except for Vancouver) and one or two UltraAVX screens (except for Ottawa, Winnipeg and Atlantic locations). Non-Atlantic locations, with the exception of Edmonton, feature D-Box motion picture technology in a regular (Ottawa, Montreal and Winnipeg) or UltraAVX (others) theatre. The Scotiabank Theatre locations in Toronto, Edmonton and Vancouver added Barco Escape premium large format theatres in July 2016. SilverCity and StarCité The group runs 13 SilverCity cinemas outside of Quebec, plus two StarCité locations in the Gatineau and Montreal cities of Quebec. The first SilverCity opened in Mississauga on November 28, 1997 and the first StarCité opened in Gatineau in December 1999. Both brands combined peaked at 29 locations as of spring 2001. Cineplex acquired these in 2005, but divested five SilverCity and two StarCité in 2006 to fulfill regulatory requirements, only to later reacquire the previously divested Gatineau and Empress Walk locations. The company also opened three new SilverCity locations, the last being CrossIron Mills on June 30, 2010. Each of the 16 remaining locations has 7 to 19 screens, typically 12, of which one to three (except for Mission and Burlington) consist of premium large format screens such as IMAX (at four locations) or UltraAVX (at 13 locations). Five current SilverCity locations, plus StarCité Montréal and many former SilverCity locations, feature an Xscape arcade. A total of 32 SilverCity and StarCité locations have been built to date. Of these, more than half were either closed or rebranded. Notably, the Mississauga location that premiered the brand closed on May 1, 2014. The StarCité at Sainte-Foy, Quebec City opened on April 12, 2000 and closed on February 27, 2007 because the Cineplex Odeon Ste-Foy next door outperformed it. Another three former SilverCity locations now carry the Scotiabank Theatre brand: the West Edmonton Mall location was rebranded on May 2, 2007, while Ottawa and the Polo Park location in Winnipeg were rebranded in the summer of 2016. Galaxy Cinemas and Famous Players Galaxy Cinemas is the predominant brand in mid-sized markets where there has historically been little or no competition, even prior to the Cineplex-Famous Players merger. There are 30 Galaxy locations as of 2019. All have been built since the mid-1990s, although some were renovated from (or replaced) smaller Cineplex Odeon or Famous Players locations. These locations feature six to twelve screens, branded concessions and stadium-style seating, with a few locations offering UltraAVX and the Waterloo location offering a separate D-Box theatre. The Galaxy Saskatoon theatre built in 2006 was rebranded as Scotiabank Theatre Saskatoon and VIP, while former Galaxy locations in Sherwood Park and Regina were rebranded as Cineplex Cinemas in 2015. The Famous Players brand encompasses a number of different banners and theatre designs, many of which were developed during the chain's suburban expansion, such as power centres in the late 1990s. There are five Famous Players theatres as of 2019, with three to ten screens and traditional concessions at each location. Each theatre has two to four RealD 3D digital screens. One location, Famous Players Kildonan Place Cinemas, will be converted to Cineplex Cinemas by 2021. The Famous Players Pickering location reopened as Cineplex Cinemas Pickering and VIP on July 6, 2018. Other The Cinema City brand is used at two locations, one in Winnipeg and one in Edmonton, that predominately show second-run films. The former Cinema City McGillivray now plays first-run films and was renamed to Cineplex Odeon McGillivray and VIP Cinemas in 2012. Cineplex also owns a minority interest in Alliance Cinemas, in partnership with Alliance Films. At its peak the chain had five locations; three locations have been sold or closed, while the two remaining locations have been up for sale since summer 2005. On February 15, 2013, Cineplex Entertainment announced that they would buy Festival Cinemas which included the Park Theatre and Fifth Avenue Cinemas. The sale was closed on March 1, 2013. Former banners Cineplex has discontinued the Coliseum and Colossus banners, created by Famous Players in the late 1990s, replacing them with the Cineplex Cinemas (French: Cinémas Cineplex) banner, but the unique architectural features of these theatres has been preserved. As a result, theatres built in this fashion will feature the name of their former banner in the "Format" column of this list. Coliseum Five larger suburban theatres were originally built by Famous Players under the Coliseum (French: Colisée) banner, and are notable for their round façade. They were the first round theatres in the world with its wedge-shaped auditoriums, located on two levels, fan out from their entrances, located off the main lobby area. On the lobby, hangs several figures with costumes, objects and characters from popular movies on display, and bright neon lights (since removed). The first location was opened in Mississauga on May 16, 1997. The second location opened in Calgary on November 27, 1998. The Ottawa, Scarborough and Kirkland locations were opened in parts of 1999. Four of the five Coliseums that were a part of the 2005 acquisition from Cineplex have since been rebranded and renamed to Cineplex Cinemas. The Ottawa, Scarborough, and Kirkland locations features 12 screens, of which one is UltraAVX; Scarborough also has a D-Box screen and a second UltraAVX screen among its 12 screens. The Mississauga location has 13 screens with both 70 mm film and digital IMAX technology as well as an AVX screen. The Calgary location only has 10 screens, of which one is The Extra Experience, a competing technology by Landmark comparable to UltraAVX. Scarborough and Ottawa also each feature an Xscape Entertainment Centre, replacing the older TechTown arcades at these locations. The former Coliseum Shawnessy in Calgary was acquired by Empire Theatres on September 30, 2005. The theatre was renamed to Studio 10 and was completely renovated on the interior. The round façade at Shawnessy remains intact but was repainted gray and white. The theatre was later sold to Landmark Cinemas on October 29, 2013. The Ottawa and Calgary locations now features fully reclining leather seats in all of their auditoriums. Colossus Larger than Coliseum were Famous Players' three Colossus theatres, re-branded to Cineplex Cinemas since 2015. In its design, the top of the buildings have a giant UFO landing site with the flying saucer sits on top. Passing through the massive main entrance are automatic ticketing machines in an alien figure appearance. This brand focused on city suburbs and was built to challenge then-competitor AMC Theatres entry into the Canadian market. Each Colossus features 19 screens, or 18 in Laval, using the following technologies: Real D 3D (seven to eight screens), UltraAVX (one or two screens), D-Box (one screen) and IMAX (one screen, excluding Laval). The theatres had a distinctive UFO design in their foyer. All locations feature an Xscape Entertainment Centre to replace their older TechTown arcades. Colossus debuted on February 12, 1999 in Vaughan, north of Toronto, Ontario. One of its screens was the first IMAX 3D theatre in Ontario. The second location opened in the Langley suburb of Vancouver on May 19, 1999. As of July 20, 2017, both of these locations offer IMAX 70 mm film playback. The final Colossus was opened in the Laval suburb of Montreal on November 17, 2000. Current theatres Upcoming theatres Newfoundland St. John's *Cineplex Cinemas Field Centre Former theatres British Columbia Burnaby *Famous Players Station Square - closed on September 4, 2012 Richmond *Famous Players Richmond Centre -closed, now the dining terrace (food court) *Famous Players Guildford -Sold to Empire Theatres in 2005, then to Landmark Cinemas in 2013 Vancouver *Cineplex Odeon International Village - Sold to Corus Cinemas Alberta Calgary *Coliseum Calgary Cinemas - sold to Empire Theatres in 2005 and again to Landmark in 2013. *Famous Players Market Mall - renovated as part of the Market Mall Food Court expansion. Edmonton *Famous Players Westmount Centre - became Empire Theatres in 2005 and closed in 2011 (now abandoned) Manitoba Winnipeg * SilverCity St. Vital Cinemas - sold to Corus Cinemas in 2019 Ontario Brampton *Cineplex Odeon Orion Gate Cinemas - Closed in 2018 to make way for a Playdium conversion. Etobicoke *Cineplex Odeon Sherway Cinemas - Opened in 1987. Closed in 2001 after the 18-screen Queensway cinema opened. Markham *Cineplex Odeon First Markham Place Cinemas - Closed in 2015 after Downtown Markham and VIP opened. Mississauga *Cineplex Odeon Square One Cinemas - sold to Empire Theatres in 2005 and again to Landmark in 2013. Closed on October 3, 2014 and converted into retail use. *SilverCity Mississauga Cinemas - Opened in 1997 and closed on May 1, 2014. Now a LA Fitness. North York *Cineplex Odeon Sheppard Grande Cinemas - Closed in 2013. *Famous Players Victoria Terrace 6 Cinemas - Opened in 1989 and closed in November 2002. Pickering *Famous Players Pickering 8 Cinemas - closed in June 2018 when the new Cineplex Cinemas Pickering and VIP opened on otherside of the mall. Scarborough *Cineplex Odeon Scarborough Town Centre 12 Cinemas - Opened in 1981 and closed in 2000. Space now occupied by Gap stores. *Famous Players Cedarbrae 8 Cinemas - Opened in 1969, closed in 2003 and demolished St. Catharines *Cineplex Odeon Fairview Mall Cinemas - Opened in 1994 and closed on January 25, 2007. Now a Winners. *SilverCity Pen Centre Cinemas - sold to Empire Theatres in 2005 and again to Landmark in 2013. Toronto *Famous Players Imperial 6 Cinemas - Operated from 1972-1988 as a cinema, but partially taken over by Cineplex Odeon in 1986. *Famous Players Uptown Theatre - Opened in 1920 as Loew's Uptown, acquired in the mid-1970s by Famous Players until its closure in 2003 due to accessibility laws. Quebec Montreal *Cinéma Cineplex Forum - sold to Corus Cinemas New Brunswick Rothesay *Cineplex Cinemas Rothesay - It opened as an Empire Theatres location and was acquired by Cineplex in October 2013. Cineplex closed this location on January 18, 2015 after its lease expired, focusing on the Saint John location instead. Nova Scotia Halifax *Cineplex Cinemas Oxford - Closed on Sept. 13, 2017, after a final 7PM showing of the 1997 film Titanic, to make way for new development after being sold to the Nahas Family of the Nanco group, with intent to convert it to residential & commercial use. Category:Lists Category:Cineplex